Surf Swell Island (2002)
''Surf Swell Island ''is a web game, and a remake of/sequel to the earlier game of the same name. It features Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy Duck, the Great Tiki, and the Viruses. Plot Mickey and his friends return to beautiful Surf Swell Island - but instead of having a relaxing vacation, the gang is sent off on a treasure-hunting quest, running into perilous locations, computer-corrupting creatures, and ancient secrets along the way! References * Surf Swell Island is home to such locales as Privacy Falls, the Virus Caves, the Temple of Tact, and the Treasure Palace. * Surf Swell Island is a popular location for tourism for which billboards advertising its beauty exist. * Surf Swell Island is actually controlled by a mainframe computer located at the center of the island. * Surf Swell Island's Treasure Palace contains a legendary treasure, which can only be obtained if the four Tiki Jewels are collected. * The four Tiki Jewels (one yellow, one blue, one green, and one red) are hidden around the island in various locations. The red jewel is hidden in a cave behind Privacy Falls, the blue jewels is protected by the island's computer mainframe in the Virus Caves, the green jewel is located within the Temple of Tact, and the yellow jewel can be found atop the island's mountain after completing the Challenge of Doom. * Located within each of the Tiki Jewel chambers is a mysterious eye sigil. Seemingly connected to the island's mainframe computer, each sigil possesses the ability to beam data into one of the wireless devices carried by Mickey and his friends, and presumably utilized by every Surf Swell treasure hunter. * Donald carries a device with the capability of destroying Viruses, which he uses to defend Surf Swell's mainframe computer from an attack. * Surf Swell Island is seemingly ruled by a person or being known as the Great Tiki. * The Viruses love to eat picture files. * Mickey and friends take some sort of off-road vehicle to the airport. * Surf Swell Island seemingly owns a plane, which vacationers can use to get to the island. Continuity * Mickey and friends return to Surf Swell Island, where they first visited in Surf Swell Island ''(2000). * Donald is once again forced to visit the Virus Caves. Apparently remembering the trouble he ran into there last time, he carries with him a device designed to zap Viruses. * Mickey and the gang are greeted by the Great Tiki, who is seemingly part of the same civilization as Tiki Bob and the Surf Swell Natives. Behind the scenes ''Surf Swell Island, an updated remake of/sequel to the earlier game by the same name with improved Flash graphics, was released on the main Disney website in 2002. It was later added to the Australian version of the site in 2009. The game was removed from the original site in the late 2000s or mid-2010s, and it was removed from the Australian site around 2015, making it officially defunct. Despite this, the game, unlike the one which it is a remake of, is not lost, and can still be played in full on the Internet Archive, here. Category:Stories Category:Games Category:Mickey Mouse stories Category:Minnie Mouse stories Category:Donald Duck stories Category:Goofy stories Category:Daisy Duck stories Category:Great Tiki stories Category:Viruses stories Category:2002 stories